Past to Future
by jessluvbna
Summary: Find out only clue POTCBTVS
1. Chapter 1

Summary William Turner left Elizabeth for her safety he is now living in Sunnydale under the alias Angel the souled Vampire meanwhile Elizabeth has become a Captain of a power ship and is now looking for her lost love with the aid of the pirate Jack Sparrow. Angel helping the Scooby Gang minus Buffy and Buffy finds him in Sunnydale. Will they get back together or is the time apart to much.

Sunnydale

Angel and Faith are patrolling the cemetery and Faith is talking to him

"Angel I know you like me so why don't you just admit it" Faith says

"I told you once I told you million times I am not interested in you Faith so leave it and find another guy" Angel says.

"Sooner or later Angel sooner or later" Faith says.

Angel rolls his eyes at Faith he had absolutely no interest in her. He lost all interest in all women but one many years ago and their was no changing it. His thoughts went to his Liz. The women he left long ago. He was never able to come back to her and now she was long dead and Angel knew he would never be over her. He had dreams of her every night and there was a constant guilt about betraying her. She was his best friend, love, lover and family and he would never be able to recapture that. Just then about 8 vampires interrupted his thoughts and he used his anger over the past to kill the vamps quickly and maybe dull the pain.

"What happen to you, you seemed to be in your own world" Faith says wiping the dust of herself.

"Just thinking about the past" Angel says.

" Well it seems that were done here, why don't you go home and get some rest" Faith says.

"Good idea see you tomorrow Faith" Angel says. Then turns to the direction of his apartment.

Angel gets to his apartment and sheds his clothes as he gets deeper into the apartment. He finally gets into his bedroom completely naked. No one knew his put he couldn't shake the happen of sleeping nude that he did since he was young. He untucks his bed and slips into it. He had deep red silk sheets. The red reminded him of Liz's favorite flowers red roses and the silk reminded him of the soft feel of her skin he used to huge during sleep. Soon he was lost in his dreams.:

Angels aka. Dreams

'Will are you okay' Liz asks

'I am fine love, come here' Will says

Liz walks over gracefully to her love Will Turner and sits on his lap. She snuggles into his arms and rests her head on his shoulder. The couple was peacefully together. She looks up at her love and sees him deep in thought.

"What with the serious face honey, come on you can tell me anything" Liz says.

"Jack wrote me a letter saying that we should leave Port Royal, that Barbossa's heir wants to get revenge for his demise and that he is willing to take us in but I think it would be better if you went to Jack and I went the opposite direction so they couldn't get us that fast. But if you agree I promise to find you and we could live happily in the sea" Will says looking down at her.

"Will I can't live without you, what ever this person is we'll fight him together" Liz says.

"Look I can't be trying to defend against someone with you there please. I will always love you I promise to come back and find you. Just promise you'll what for me" Will says

"Always, when will we leave" Liz asks

"In 2 days" Will says.

"Well it's not much time but its enough to make memories to help us deal with the time apartment" Liz says.

"That was my exact feelings thoughts love" Will says before he dips his head to catch her lips into a tender kiss soon the kiss turned into a passionate kiss. And that so escalated to Will picking up Liz into the bed room and they spent the whole night proclaiming they're love to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suddenly Angel wakes up with a thin layer of sweat covering his body. The dream was so livid and he could feel the way she felt in bed with him. And now he was left with haunting images and a token left from his erotic dream. The sun was almost down and he had to get to the Sunnydale library and see what the new threat was. He decided to take a shower to try to calm him self down.

20 minutes later

Angel is on his way to the Sunnydale high School library and he senses some danger he look behind him to see 5 vamps they charge him and he easily takes them down then went his way to they library. He walks in the library in the middle of a deep study session.

"Hey guys" Angel says picking up a book

"Holy shit, make so noise or you'll give me a heart attack" Xander says

"Ok, so what are we researching" Angel says sitting down

"The pirate Captain Jack Sparrow" Giles says

"Why?" Angel says with a shocked look on his face. He hadn't heard that name in a long time.

"There are rumors that he's still alive because an ancient cruse and him and a mystery women are causing chaos. They say that the women lures them in and the Jack takes there money as there sleeping." Giles explains.

"Well, that is the idea of a pirate and if he is Jack he was born in the era of pirates" Angel says.

"Yes" Wes says.

"Well, I'll go out and ask my contacts about this, I'll tell you what I find out tomorrow" Angel says walking out.

As he walks out Faith and Cordy ends up following him as he gets closer to the exit to the school he turns around to see them standing there.

"Why are you 2 following me" Angel asks.

"Well we thought you would like some help and maybe some fun after" Faith and Cordy say trying to be sexy but failing terribly.

"Look one, it would be too dangerous and I can't bring humans there and two I have no interest having any fun with you. How many times do I have to tell you? Go try to fuck someone else because your efforts are useless" Angel says walking away leaving to shock and pissed off.

Angel walks to the bar in the outskirts of the town. He walks in and everyone stares at him, then quickly looking away. He goes up to the bartender.

"Hello Willy I need information and if you give it to me no physical harm will come to you. If you don't you will see how many ways I can torture with out shedding blood" Angel says mincingly.

"Ok well buddy the word on the street say this couple is look for a person they haven't seen in a while. And a while is like a few centuries. They say there merciless if you wrong them other wise they are peaceful and calm. That's all I have" Willy says.

"Well Willy if you find out more you know where to find me and if you with hold any information from me I can't guaranty you health." Angel say then walks to the exit not sparing a glance at the startled bartender.

After leaving Willies he goes home needing a rest from today, and to think about how Jack Sparrow was around and his companion. Angel gets home and goes directly to his room to find Faith and Cordy standing there in sulty of it's and smirks.

"So are you going to resist us now come on we'll give you a night you'll never forget and you'll becoming back for more" Faith says.

Both of the girls start to walk up to him teasing him. Meanwhile Angel is tensing up and getting seriously angry. He had no interest in fucking them or anyone he was gone anyone else than his Liz. After a moment Angel shoves them lightly away.

"Girls when I make a dission it's final. Also right now I am tired, tense and not to be pissed off. So you too should go any where away from here and never and I mean never try to come on to me again" Angel says.

The girls soon after he was done leave. He even more tense decides to take a nice hot shower. He walks into the bathroom and turns on the light he goes over to the stall shower and turns the water to maximum heat. Then he walks back to this room and gets a towel. He walks back in to to see steam coming from the shower and walks in. He steps under the hot spray and feels his muscles instantly relaxing. He once all wet takes a washcloth and sandalwood smelling soup and starts away the grime and dirt to his body. As He washes him self his thoughts turn to the resent events. The one haunting him the most was the mystery women and what she had in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

In the Middle of the Atlantic Ocean

Jack Sparrow walks to the Captains door and knocks after a moment he hears a 'come in' from a women. He opens the door and steps inside just then a women walks into site dressed in leather pants and a corset shirt.

"Hello Lizzy you look beautiful today" Jack tell the women

"Why thank kind sir"Elizibeth Swann says in a noble voice she used long ago.

"Well I just wanted to let you know we will be in the Americas in 3 days" Jack tells her.

"Thank you, tell the crew that when we get to land that they can relax and do whatever they want under these conditions 1. Don't get caught, 2. All treasure will be sorted by me when I get back and 3. Take care of the ship and my processions." Elizabeth says.

Jack walks out of the Captains quarters and calls the crew to come around he tells them the rules and the freedom when the get to America. They all cheer and praise Buffy's name. Her leader ship was much better than the last one and she had been controlling the crew for 100's of years and there was no uprising inside the ship.

Inside the Captains quarters looking in the mirror. The ship she runs looked like an old pirate ship but had all the modern needs. Working showers, electric, internet, things like that. She wanted to keep her ship look like it was built but the changes were needed. They added them but tied them into the structure also they had the ship with seals and things to lesson the chance of flooding and damage as did every other pirate ships of the day. These ships were not that know but exist. She was one of the few women captains and she was the most menacing one. She took pride in it and never has shown weakness. But now she need to get her husband back if she could and together they could rule the sea and finally be together. She remembered when they were together and nothing could separate than everything turned to hell. She was taken out of her thoughts but they cheering of her crew and she could tell they were happy to have a break from the forever look of sea. She walked out of her quarter out into the deck of the ship. She said good morning to every one of her crew and looked at the progress. She had to say having modern tracking and navigation devices were helpful. She spent the day looking out into the ocean. Thinking about the way things could go when they saw her William and about the past and her childhood with William. Before she knew it was sunset and the sky was purple and blue. As she was staring at the night sky a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to see her close friend and second in command Jack.

"What is it Jack" Buffy asked

"Dinner is being served" Jack says.

They turn to the lower decks and they join the conversation and eat they're full. After she was done she retired to chambers. She got undressed and slipped into her bed like her long lost love she to slept nude and custom that people of this day didn't use but was still used by her and her crew.

Sunnydale

The day after the rumor was presented to Angel he was in the high school pretending to research Jack because he didn't need to. He just turned the page every once and awhile. He was thinking of his times on a pirate ship and how he wished to be back there. He distantly heard his named being called. He looked up from the book and looked at Giles

"Angel, have you got anything of interest" Giles asks

"No, just myths and fairy tales" Angel said

"Ok we looked at every book in the library I say we all go home and sleep and try something new tomorrow" Xander says putting down his book at stretching.

"I agree with the geek" Cordy says.

"Ok, all of you go home and rest I'll try to come up with some new ideas" Giles say.

All the teenagers walk out of the doors leaving Angel and Giles alone.

"Angel you can leave too" Giles says.

"No that's ok I've got at least 5 hours till sunrise I have time" Angel says.

"Ok, let's look in my private files maybe something of use is there" Giles says.

They walk into his office taking out files out of a metal filing cabinet. Angel went along with it even though he knows it was of no use. He had to give them the information they needed but was unwilling to expose his secret. About 3 am Angel had to leave not to be catched by the sun. He had to keep up the alias of him being a vampire and to be inside all day wasn't a big sacrifice he had to make much bigger ones in his past. As he got to his apartment he sensed something coming. Not this second but soon and it would shake his world. He didn't know how true it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The shore of New York

It was early morning when they arrived the captain wasn't up yet and it was dark so the ship just was anchored and everyone rested till orders were given.

It was about 8 am when Liz woke up. When the sun shown threw she opened her eyes to the bright blinding sun. Soon she got up and got ready for a new day. Once she was ready to face the day she walked out of her cabman to the site of there arrival. She looked at the view for awhile. Then went to the feeding quarters to find Jack to make the necessary plans to go to California to retrieve the missing William Turner. Liz came down stairs and found Jack she got some light breakfast and sat next to Jack he looked up at her and smiled she smiled back. When they both were done eating the discussed the plans. Jack told her that Will didn't know she was cursed to:

Flashback

Liz and Will are battling enemy pirates the only way to survive was to take vials that the infamous George the killer Robins left in this treasure spot Jack drank it, Will took it and secretly Liz took it. The fought the fit of there lives once it was over Will walked over to Liz pulling tightly to his body. He kissed her hair and pulled away a little.

"Love I don't know what I would do without you" Will says giving her a kiss.

"You'll never have to" Liz says

With that will pulled her to him again and silent his eyes told that he didn't believe it.

2 hours later

Jack and Will are talk about the battle and they're next step when the topic of the vials came up

"Jack what am I going to do, I will live forever and my Liz will die of old age. I don't think I can go through that knowing that I won't be following her and lose her forever." Will says.

"Well what you are going to do leave" Jack says

A Light in Wills eyes told Jack he was seriously thinking about it

"No Will this would crush her and if you really love you can't do it" Jack says trying to get Will to think with sense.

"No you're wrong if I really love Liz I will go away and it make break her heart but she'll never have to deal with my choice" Will says.

"I think your making a mistake Will you only find love once" Jack says.

"I know that's why it's hard" Will says.

He than leaves the room and goes to his and Liz's room. She walked in to see Liz sleeping with the moon shining on her face. She was the most beautiful woman in his opinion and that and everything about her would maybe kill him inside when he left her. He decided he would leave at the next port and not say goodbye. The next port was in 2weeks and he was going to make sure that he made every moment count so he had the memories the rest of his existences of her and there him together. With those thoughts he went into the bed and pulled Liz to his and held her like he was never going to let her go. The irony was he was. The next morning Will awakes to see Liz blissfully asleep and he wanted to hold this image of her mind her golden skin in the sun, her soft skin, her smile and just her in general. After about 5 minutes she stirs. She stretched and opened her eyes she saw Will and smiled lifting her body so they're lips could meet in a soft kiss. That kiss soon progressed into something more as it always did if they could. Will lays on top of Liz kissing her neck once he reached her spot she moaned and he smiled he loved he could do that. He soon traveled to her breast he truly love morning love making no cloths in the way and only themselves. He was caught out of his musing when he heard Liz begging for him to hurry; he complied and traveled back up her body. He kissed her and started to push in his manhood into her they both sighed when they were connected. They looked into each others eyes and started to move. As time progressed so did the speed and soon it got fast and the pleasure for both was immense then in one moment they reach they're height of pleasure. Echoed in the wrong were moans and words of love. They held each other as they calm down to where they could think and breathe properly.

"Good Morning" Liz says once she was able to talk.

"Good morning love" Will says pulling off of her body pulling her on top of him.

They just laid there loving the feel of each other.

"We will have to get up soon" Will says breaking the silence

"You do have to ruin the moment don't you" Liz says smiling up at him.

"Come on let's get up and get something to eat then we'll spend the whole day together" Will says to his wife.

"I think I can accept your deal" Liz says getting up with her husband.

After they get dressed they walk into the sun. They walk into the dining hall and got some food and sat down enjoying each others company. This was how life was for the next 2 weeks they would make love and spend all there time together. The eve of the porting he spent the day making love to her telling how much he loved her. He want to memorized her body, her voice, her laugh, he breath, her cries in pleasure the way she slept, ate and how strong yet weak she was. They ported at night and Will prepared to leave. He wrote a long letter to Liz and left it on the bed. He took a picture of her. Some of her things to keep to remember. He was ready to leave when he took one last look at her and gave her one last kiss. As he opened the door to there room he whispered 'I love you'. He ran out and sneaked away to the ship he felt his heart and soul dieing as he saw the last of the ship he says 'bye my love sorry for having to leave you, I love you and will to the end of time'. That was the last heard of Will Turner. The next morning Liz woke up at didn't see Will, soon she found the letter. After reading the first line she started to tear, haft way to through the letter she screamed. Jack heard this and ran to Liz. He knock and she cover herself. He came in to the sadness sight he had ever seen, Liz was crying her eyes were red and the letter was crumpled in her hand. Jack walked over and read the letter 'my god I didn't think he would actually do it'. Jack placed the letter on the desk and held the sobbing Liz in his arms. Liz had cried her self to sleep and Jack walked out. He told the whole crew what happen they all were shocked and sadden for her pain. Will Turner was gone and so was Liz's heart.

End of Flashback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
